


Here Kitty Kitty

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Um…” Tommy looks at the tips of his shoes. “I have something to show you.”</i> Pretty kitty gets a new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

Tommy storms into Adam’s house, just pushes past him, the hood of his shirt pulled over his head as far as it goes. He’s wearing sunglasses, and sneakers, and he looks like a teenager. 

“What?” Adam asks. “What is it?” 

Tommy never comes to his place without calling first, without asking for permission to come over. Adam has tried to tell him that he doesn’t mind at all, as long as he’s home. Nowadays he’s flying all over the country because he’s making music. Finally. 

“Um…” Tommy looks at the tips of his shoes. “I have something to show you.”

Adam tilts his head, curious. “Show me. Whatever it is. You know me: weird is normal in my book.”

Tommy stalks closer to Adam’s living room, taking off his sunglasses. “This is weirder.”

Now he’s fascinated. 

They sit on the couch, not talking, and nothing’s happening. Patience is not one of Adam’s virtues so he pokes at Tommy. “Tell me.” He’s thinking of a new tattoo that’s too odd or ugly, or a hair-cut gone bad. 

Tommy pulls the hood off, and Adam twitches. There are incredibly soft-looking fluffy kitty ears on Tommy’s head. Black with white tips, and so utterly adorable that Adam leans closer and takes them between his fingers. “Oh my god…”

“Yeah.” Tommy sounds mortified.

“Who glued them on?” Adam asks, still pawing at the ears. They _are_ soft. “They feel so real. Best trick ever.” He wants to have them, too. 

“Just… stop. That feels weird.”

Adam stares at him. _Oh…_ “Really? You’re saying… really? How?” Adam drops his hands to his lap, but he keeps staring. Tommy looks so cute. 

“I woke up with them. Bathroom mirror and bam! What the fuck, Adam? Cat ears.” He’s clearly panicking a little. 

Adam reaches out again, touches one of the ears. “But they are so cute. And soft.” He stands on his knees on the couch, and leans even closer to Tommy. He pulls Tommy’s hair back to see how the ears are connected to his head. “They fit perfectly. It looks like you’ve had them always. Oh my god…”

“Stop being so excited and tell me what to do. I can’t be seen like this.” Tommy pulls away, trying to get rid of Adam’s curious hands. “And stop that. Feels really weird.”

He’s never had cats so he doesn’t know anything about cat ears, except that they are very sensitive and mobile. He touches the tip of one of the ears and it twitches. He claps his hands. “Seriously, cutest thing ever.” He does it again with the other ear and the same thing happens. He lets out a squeaky sound because this just doesn’t happen every day. Too precious. 

“Adam.” There’s a warning note in Tommy’s voice, but he can’t help himself. 

“But…”

“No! I’m not your play-thing. I don’t know what I am at the moment, but no, you can’t play with me.” 

Adam fake-pouts, but then sobers up. “Okay. What happened? Did you see any weird people the day before? Did you read anything odd? Have you done something differently?”

Tommy looks miserable. “Nothing. I have no clue. I’m pretty sure this shouldn’t happen even if I met a crazy old witch who decided to curse me.”

Adam pulls Tommy into a hug, and then looks down where Tommy’s shirt is riding up a little at the back. “You have a tail, too? I’m so gonna see that.”

"No, no, no." Tommy tries to stop him, but he's moving too fast. Adam gets behind him, one leg on the couch and the other one stretched over the edge, giving him support. He pulls Tommy's shirt up, and notices for the first time that Tommy is wearing looser jeans. 

"Can I pull it out? Will it hurt?" He wants to see it, but it feels a bit like trying to get someone naked when they don't want to. He's not going to do anything without permission. 

Tommy shrugs, resting his hands against the back of the couch, looking at Adam over his shoulder. He's risen on his knees as well, and the pose is pretty fucking hot. "If you must. It won't hurt."

Adam grabs the base of the tail and pulls. It's black and shiny and long, and a little fluffy, too. "Oh my God, what happened to you?" He can't stop staring. Tommy looks like he's escaped from an anime series. 

The tail feels silky, and he circles his hand around it, sliding it all the way to the tip. "It's gorgeous. Why can't we have these?"

"Adam, the tail is... it's erogenous. Don't."

He puts his hand on Tommy's waist to steady himself, or maybe both of them. "Sorry."

"Yeah, just..."

"Can I take a picture of you, please? Like this." He has to ask. This might not last, and he just wants to have a memory of it. 

Tommy laughs. "This turns you on?" His brown eyes are practically evil. Tommy has always been a shameless flirt even though there's never been anything more between them but this playful interaction. They've both loved it too much to change it in any way. 

"Hell yes," he confesses, not at all embarrassed. 

"Okay. Take pictures." Tommy's neck and cheeks color a little, and he looks even more appealing. 

"Wait, I'll get my camera." He runs to the hall and finds his camera from the upper drawer of the chest. 

Tommy hasn't moved at all. He looks at Adam with big eyes, but then smiles a promising little smile. "Want me to take off my shirt?"

Adam stumbles, nearly dropping the camera. "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

The smile turns a little shy, but Tommy unzips the hoodie, throws it away, and then grabs the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it over his head. 

Adam can't breathe. 

Tommy's jeans are riding very low, letting the tail move freely, and the ears actually tell Adam quite a lot. They are alert, perky, listening. 

"Do you have double-hearing or something?" he asks, fascinated by the mechanics for a second even though Tommy's very naked back distracts him efficiently. 

"I don't know how it works, but they only enhance my hearing. I can hear your heartbeats." 

His heart starts to beat faster. "You did that," he says, really liking the way Tommy closes his eyes for a second, looks like he's listening. 

"Pictures," Tommy says quietly, his eyes almost black.

Yeah, those. He lifts the camera, and starts photographing Tommy, asking him to take different poses: to arch his back a little, to wrap his tail around his waist, to turn around and face the camera. Tommy opens his mouth, a breathy, relaxed sound escaping his lips, and Adam realizes he's moved closer with each photo. 

"I wanna kiss you," he says, standing mere inches away from Tommy. Their height difference is even greater now that Tommy is kneeling on the couch, but it doesn't matter. He can always lean closer.

Tommy puts his hand behind Adam's neck, but doesn't pull him down. "Because of the cat-tastic new parts?"

"Because I've never seen anything as alluring as you." And he's seen pretty amazing things.

He grabs Tommy's hair and pulls, forces his chin up. "I love the way you look right now." He kisses Tommy, soft, light, easy, so different from the way he's holding him down. 

Tommy's hands find his hair, fingers spreading, needy, and the freaking tail circles around Adam's leg. It's such an odd addition to everything that he has to release Tommy's mouth and just look at it. 

"I like you," Tommy says. "I can't help it. I don't know how to control it."

Adam kisses his chin, then bites it. "I love it, don't worry." He puts his hand on Tommy's back, and brings his body flush against his own. "I feel like I'm in a fantasy. I hope I won't wake up."

Tommy leans back, pulls Adam down with him on the couch, just spreads his legs and wraps them around him. "I'll make it good for you if you do."

 

The End


End file.
